White Exemplars
The White Exemplars are a perculiar chapter of Astartes. For such a devout chapter with such fanatic hatred towards psykers, it would come as a shock to learn that the White Exemplars have an extremely high amount of psychic mutations in their gene-seed. Though this might seem like a contradiction, the fact of the matter is simple: The White Exemplars do not believe themselves to be psykers. Rather, they see themselves as the chosen chapter of the Emperor, and is granted His holy powers to wield against the xeno, the mutant and the heretic. History Notable Campaigns 'Tempestus Liberation (134.M36) - '''The chain of campaigns the White Exemplars undertook during the Age of Apostasy in which 400 Imperial Worlds were subject to strict screening and several thousands of Imperial Citizens died. '''Sibu Uprisings (457.M37) - '''The White Exemplars 4th Company deployed to quell the uprisings in the Sibu system. The whole act took less than a day as the understrength PDF force could do little but surrender and hope for mercy. '''Purging of Segmentum Tempestus (996.M41) - '''The Purging of Segmentum Tempestus was a collection of campaigns much like those of the Tempestus Liberation. This time, however, the Ecchlesiarchy were not capable of protecting the White Exemplars, resulting in the confiscation of all items "liberated" by the White Exemplars and judging each company to individual penance crusades for 10 years. '''Assault on Vamth (989.M41) - '''The Assault on Vamth was an invasion of incredible proportions, the enemy numbers swelled by the sheer infamy and dislike the Segmentum Tempestus felt towards the White Exemplars for their purges in the 36th and 38th Millenia. Led by the Word Bearers Dark Apostle Varag'Kol, a warband of Word Bearers were accompanied by over 2 million renegade guardsmen and cultists and an entire sector fleet of the Imperial Navy attacked the White Exemplars homeworld. At this time, only two companies remained on the planet, the 6th and 10th Initiate Company. Taking a heavy toll on the enemy, the companies managed to hold the chapter fortress for six weeks before loosing half of it. Though the remaining Astartes and Armati fought throughout the citadel, Varag'Kol managed to reach the Primary Gate and release the trapped Urd'Sahn'Ehl. It was at this time that the chapter forces arrived in full. First came the crusading part of the chapter, led by Jandulac, who had taken 6 of the Chapters Companies to serve against the forces of Abaddon the Despoilers 13th Black Crusade. Making planetfall by running the gauntlet of Renegade Battleships and the Space Hulk ''Infinite Worship, ''the 6 companies started a forced march to the Fortress, sealing in the renegade ground forces and preventing further reinforcements. But still, the fleet above made sure the chapter fleet had to remain out of range of the planet, and meant the Fortilitum void-shields were all that stopped the Chapter from certain death at the hands of the Navy ships. It was now, at this time, that the Master of the Breach, 2nd Legatus Alexander, arrived with the rest of the Chapter Fleet, including the battle-barge ''Cleansing Faith. ''While the fleet posed a certain threat to all normal vessels, it would not even put a dent on the ''Infinite Worship, which was large enough to exact a tidal pull on the planet below. However, the 2nd and 7th Companies had not been out on a regular crusade. They had recovered an incredible find: A Space Hulk of their own. Having gotten it working with the help of Adeptus Mechanicus forces who wished to examine the Space Hulk, it was almost the size of the Infinite Worship, ''and boasted enough weaponry to cripple a lesser fleet in its own. With these new assets, the White Exemplars managed to crush the renegade forces, but the Lord of Change was already free. Jandulac made a hard decision, that to prevent the Daemons escape, they would banish it by blasting their own planet into nothing. And so, for a week going, the chapter fleet unloaded all they dared spare into the planet, until it cracked and imploded. If it took the Lord of Change with it, none does know. The Time of Treason At the outbreak of the bloody time in Imperial History known as the Age of Apostasy, the White Exemplars were a relatively standard chapter following the creed of the ''Codex Astartes. '' Yet, it was during this dark reign that treason and heresy almost claimed the vaunted Chapter. The Chief Librarian Malacar turned to the worship of the Ruinous Powers, letting himself be claimed by a Greater Daemon of Tzeentch. The daemon laid dormant for long, plotting and scheming within the Chapter. However, it found resistance all along the way, for no great number of battle brothers would turn as long as the Dominus Primicerius remained, his faith in the Imperium strong. So it came to be that the Chief Librarian, with his company of rag-tag followers drawn from both serf and battle-brother, stormed the throne room of the Imperius Fortalitium, slew the Chapters finest warriors, the Praetorians, and the lord of the chapter. As Malacar ascended the stairs to the throne, a challenge was uttered from the gate. It was High Chaplain Lamateri, and he decried the Chief Librarian. Though the Dominus Primicerius may lead the chapter in matters of administration and strategy, there was no brother who would not bow before the High Chaplain and his aura of righteousness. In fact, no matter how much the Chief Librarian bellowed orders, none would, or perhaps dared, to do anything other than to move out of the way of the revered Chaplain. As such, Malacar found himself forced to face off against the Chaplain. The battle was titanic, the Librarian shattering painted glass and pillars of stone as his daemonic powers materialized, only to be deflected by the Chaplains Rosarius. Steadily, Lamateri closed the distance to the Librarian, his Crozius crackling with energy. He reached the stairs and smashed his Crozius into the chest of the Chief Librarian, and the traitors torso exploded from the energy. It should have ended there, but Malacar was no longer a being simply of flesh and blood. Sacrifising his soul in his last moments alive, Malacar opened a portal and his body was transformed into a towering being of shimmering feathers and schyting, onyx talons. Malacar had fallen, but Urd'Sahn'Ehl had risen. Seeing this, the battle brothers who had betrayed their chapter saw their folly and, determined to make amends, joined the Chaplain in his battle against the Witchspawn. Though the Astartes were many and the wounds they inflicted deep, they had little hope of defeating the Greater Daemon. In the end, there was only Lamateri and Urd'Sahn'Ehl left. The Chaplain had held out long, his Rosarius shattered and his Crozius disfigured, yet still it was something that protected him. The Chaplain, his rage great, uttered the words that were later etched on every suit of armor the Chapter held and tattoed on all brother-marines chests. ''"Faith is purest when it is unquestioning!" As the words were uttered, his Crozius came to life again, but not with the blue lightning and the ozone tang of a power field, but with a blazing golden flame that made the weapon shine like the sun. Lamateri hurled the Crozius straight into the face of the tiring Greater Daemon, it's connection to the materium weak as it was, and the flaming Crozius accomplished its duty, and what had once been Malacar exploded outwards. Urd'Sahn'Ehl had fallen, and faith had been its bane. However, what should have been cause for celebration had instead turned into a time of great mourning, the fall of their beloved Dominus taking a toll on the Chapter morale. The Librarians begged Lamateri to let them probe his mind, for they believed that in the battle, a latent psychic gene had been awaken. This, to the suspicious Chaplain, sounded like they wanted to control his mind. What would follow next was to be the harshest night in the Chapters history. The Grand Culling A Librarian had been corrupted and left the Chapter without its leader, and from that it was deemed that all Librarians were tainted. Led by the fanatical Lamateri, the whole Chapter turned against their Librarius. The more senior members, the Epistolaries and Codiciers, turned themselves over, knowing full well what was coming. But the younger ones, they fought through the night, slaying many of their brothers, only making their situation worse. After all young had been defeated and killed by the rest of the Chapter, the remaining "Witchkin" were brought before the Chaplain. Ten Codiciers and three Epistolaries were burned infront of the altar dedicated to the Emperor. It was decided that all true Exemplars who showed such powers were no dirty psyker, for those powers were granted to a true son of the Emperor, and were in no way connected to the warp, but just an expression of strong faith. The Age of Apostasy and the Emperors Pure The White Exemplars emerged from their isolation at the edge of Segmentum Tempestus a new chapter, one of new creed and faith. Followers of the newly risen Sebastian Thor, the White Exemplars deployed on hundreds of worlds to cleanse the filthy heretics who had taken root. No longer did they follow the strictures of the Codex Astartes, no more Librarians to guide an army of small squads. Now, entire companies deployed in force, their squads random in number, all led by the newly appointed Chaplains (Who were, in fact, psykers in denial). Upon thousands of worlds, hive and garden alike, and upon hundreds and hundreds of Forge Worlds did the populace feel the touch of the Exemplars holy wrath. Some worlds were devoted to the ruinous powers, but some had simply abandonned the Emperor's teachings. They felt the holy fury all alike, no prejudice was to be found, all was tainted. Even the Forge Worlds were considered unholy, and the only way to remain alive for them was to serve the Exemplars with equipment and repair. Large, ancient vaults of relics were brutally forced open, and ancient artifacts were granted upon the Exemplars, in this loot it was included several suits of Terminator Armour. Those who did not comply would find their foundries collapsed and their workforce burned with holy promethium. The Segmentum Tempestus was soon rid of the heretic and the witches alike, at the fair price of several suits of Tactical Dreadnought Armor liberated from heretical Forge Worlds, and as they entered the Segmentum Solar, the Age of Apostasy came to a dramatic end with the death of High Lord Goge Vandire. The Apostasy was over, but the deeds of the Exemplars had only just begun. The Trial After the Age of Apostasy, and the trials of Sebastian Thor, the time came for the White Exemplars to answer for their crimes. Though the debate was long, neither side could find purchase with their arguments. The Dominus argued that what they did rid the Segmentum Tempestus of chaos and treason that would, in the long run, have brought an entire Segmentum of the Imperium low, while the opposing side, led by the newly re-instated High Lords and backed by several other chapters of Space Marine, most notably the Salamanders who saw the acts of the Exemplars as inhumane and heretical. In the end, the only thing that settled it was the word of the Ecclesiarch himself, Sebastian Thor, who decided that the current Dominus should undertake a penance crusade, yet the chapter would keep the liberated artifacts. In the end, the Mechanicus and the Salamanders saw this as a corrupt trial, too much influensed by emotions than facts. Organization Combat Doctrine The White Exemplars are a chapter of dedicated close-quarters combat, for there is no purer form of battle. This, coupled with the large amount of Terminator armored troops, makes for a solid-hitting army who are not hesitant to teleport into hazardous battlefields to wreak death and destruction on the foe. In battle, the White Exemplars go into battle with storm-shield armed brothers forming the core of the army, supported by teleporting Phase-squads. The chapter do not maintain a scout force, tackling enemies head-on, even if this can, and on occassion do, end in a high casualty count. They also do not maintain a dedicated heavy weapons squad, instead relying on Dreadnought walkers and Predator tanks for long-range fire support. Commanding Ranks Dominus Primicerius The supreme commander of the Chapter, the Dominus Primicerius is the equivalent of a Chapter Master and can decide to take command of any Company and any forces under the command of the White Exemplars. Officially, the Dominus "company" is the legions of Armati Adiutores serving the Chapter. Legatus A Legatus has command of a company. While similar, it is not quite the same as a Captain. Where a Captain has full control of a company, a Legatus has command of a company AND his companies asigned heavy armor. Commander For each company, there are two Commanders. One commands the infantry forces, giving constant updates to the Legatus, while the other commands the tanks, transports, dreadnoughts and air support. In the event that the Legatus is required to take to the field, the Commander will withdraw to a command post or rhino, to give constant updates to the Legatus so he is never caught off guard. Specialist Ranks Elite Forces Praetorians The Praetorians are some of the greatest warriors in the Chapter. When not on the battlefield, the Praetorians train their younger brothers in intense drills with bolter and chainsword. 20 of these Praetorians form the Tutela Palatiae, ''the guards of the Palace. At all times, 10 of these are present at the Primicerius side, their ornate, white and gold Terminator armor revealing nothing about who is behind the mask. The Tutela stand outside the general brotherhood of the Chapter, and generally do not speak. However, when they do speak, it is never in vain, and often it is insight vital to the Primicerius. Phase Squads The most faithful of all brothers not elected to Chaplains, the Phase Squads utilize relic technology in the form of personal teleporters. Not confined in the protective shell of Terminator armor, a "Phase" marine, as they are called, is tossed through the perils of the warp unguarded if not for one thing; His faith. Indeed, the Phase Squads members are so faithful in the Emperor and their own loyalty that it forms a protection from the corrupting forces of Chaos in the warp. White Exemplars Chaplains The Chaplains of the White Exemplars differ from normal Chaplains. Not only do they perform the duties of a normal Chaplain, they also lead squads of Terminators into battle. Chaplains are inspirational forces on the battlefield, incorruptible and never faltering for a moment in their faith. Santiarch Amongst the Chaplains are also the Santiarchs. Those blessed few who are granted the Emperor's might to wield like a weapon. They are the most faithful of all the chapters brothers, why else would they be so blessed? To assume that a Santiarch is a psyker within earshot would lead to a hail of bolts fired into you fro mthe nearest brother. If the Santiarch himself would hear it, a hail of bolters would be preferable. Praetors Often seen as martyrs amongst the Chapter, Praetors are Chaplains who go abroad to preach to the masses of the Imperium. Shunning the use of the bulky Power Armor, most Praetors use Carapace armor or, at times, no armor at all, trusting their Rosarii to protect them against danger. With their crackling Crozius, the Praetor hunts down the heretics and strengthens the faithful, accompanied by a retinue of Armati. It is not unusual for Praetors to aid Imperial Guard regiments, inspiring the guardsmen to further acts of glory as he charges through enemy fire, his Rosarius turning all blows upon him into harmless flashes of light. The Annointed One The Annointed One is the greatest warrior in the Chapter. Wielding the Filament Blade, he is a nightmare on the field of battle for enemies. The Annointed One spends most of his waking hours in the training cages, in a trance like state of meditation. Such is the skill of the Annointed One that he does not need to be mentally there when in a battle, his body will know exactly what to do. As a Chaplain, he is also a skilled orator, inspiring his battle-brothers even more than his blade work already does. Exemplar Apothecaries For a chapter of such dedicated melee combat as the White Exemplars, it should not come as a shock that casualties are high. But, though it may seem like the Exemplars have a disregard for their own safety, it is not so, for each Exemplar knows he will live on, both in memory and genetically, through his Gene-Seed. It is for this reason Apothecaries are held in such high regard in the Chapter. Always trained in the use of Tactical Dreadnought Armor, and indeed the only ones in the Chapter who do not "borrow" it, Apothecaries much be able to rush head-first into a battle to pull a brothers body out of the way to extract his progenoid glands. As such, Apothecaries can be found at the forefront of a battle, surrounded by elite Praetorians covering their backs. Exemplar Techmarines The Techmarines are a tolerated presence in the chapter at best. Invaluable as they are, they recieve no respect for their heretical beliefs in the Omnissiah. They form a close brotherhood with few allies in the suspicious chapter, but even with their faith inf the Omnissiah, the Techmarines are devout battle-brothers who have been versed in the traditions of Vamth and the White Exemplars. As such, they do their holy duty with unpraised proficiency, keeping their brothers supplied with effective weaponry and powerful armor. Though most Exemplars see their powers as gifts from the Emperor, the Techmarines know full well the truth of the matter. Keeping it to themselves, they instead work by integrating Psychic Hoods into every suit of Power Armor, no matter if the brother who wears it has shown psychic potential or not. The ruse to explain it is that it meerly acts to increase awareness and reactions of the marine, and indeed it is so, for the Astartes who wears one is not as burdened by latent psychic energy. Chapter Equipment The Chapter has a large amount of Terminator armor, enough to outfit an entire company. Though it officially retains a first company, all brothers in the First Company are trained veterans, forming squads of ten Terminators and then support one of the remaining 10 companies. It is as such extremely rare for a company to not be supported by a squad of Terminators Though they have these precious artifacts in plenty, the wearer is made clear that he does not own it, he borrows it. After every use, it is returned and worked on by the chapters Techmarines to repair any dent and add more to the suits intricate history. As such, the armors are highly adorned with wings and Aquilas. Alongside their large reserve of precious Terminator armor and Dreadnought Sarcophaguses, the chapter also has a surprisingly high amount of power weapons, able to equip every battle brother above the rank of battle brother. Command Predator Though on the outside little is different, the Command Predator is the brainchild of the chapters Techmarines. Replacing the sponson weapon mounts and the turret used to guide it is a small command throne, equipped with a command screen, showing the exact position of the strike force as well as the ability to switch over to a first-person view from a Brother Sergeants helmet. Most Command Predator are armed with twin linked Lascannons, much like the Predator Annihilator, but can be equipped with an autocannon and even a typhoon missile launcher. On the outside of the tank, mounted on top of the turret, there is a powerful vox-caster and vox-reciever. Traditions After a battle, those who have fought the Exemplars can count themselves lucky if they fell in the act. For the White Exemplars are a cruel chapter who enjoys capturing any survivors of the foe and pitting them against each other and themselves in their arena when they return. Recruitment Formerly, a general process of recruition was to let the aspirants out in carapace armor, bolt pistol and a combat blade and the ones who returned with the most heads of the Abhumans were seen as great warriors and hunters. It was not always so, before the Chapters rebirth, the process was simple: The recruit seeks out an abhuman settlement and challenges the leader. If he wins, he gets to return. Now, the Exemplars take up recruits from worlds in the Imperium, drawing mostly from Cardinal worlds or worlds with a large Ecclesiarchal presence, and pit them against captured xenos and abhumans in gladiatorial fights. However, to slay starved xenos and abhumans may be enough to prove you worthy to join the chapter, but you won't be able to call yourself a full battle brother for such a measly task. While most neophytes are tasked as scouts, the White Exemplars have no place for such an organisation in their tactics. Instead, the neophytes are pitted against each other in brutal gladiatorial fights to the death, sometimes in teams to give them a feel for how it is fighting with their soon-to-be brothers, sometimes alone to hone their skills. The Chaplains decide when enough is enough, those who have fought well enough will be implanted with the holy Gene Seed, those who are found wanting and still live are unceremonially put down by the Armati. Armati Adiutores To become a Space Marine, an initiate has to be very peak of human physiology. However, it is not always enough. Perhaps ones body cannot accept the holy Gene-Seed of a Primarch, perhaps an initiate was born the wrong gender, or perhaps they are simply unlucky. To most, this would mean either a life as a chapter serf, cleaning armour and scrubbing floors, or death. But not amongst the Exemplars. Leave it to other chapters to waste faithful servants of the Emperor, for an initiate who, for whatever reason, cannot be a Space Marine can expect a life of glorious duties in the service of the Astartes. Those who do not show enough potential to be worthy fighters become standard chapter Serfs, doing the menial job of cleaning armor and blessing bolt-rounds, though they do it with the psycho-conditioned fervor of any member of the Astartes. The initiates who are deemed worthy, though, form the Armati Adiutores. The Armati are men and women whose faith is as perfect as their bodies. These are given bionic enhancements to make them even more powerful beings. Not on par with an Astartes by any means, the Armati are given honourable jobs such as quenshing uprisings, garrisoning newly occupied planets, setting up defences and serving aboard the chapters ships. The Armati are often given the best weaponry that can be given to them. This includes Carapace armor, master-crafted power weapons and chainswords and holy Bolters. Such is their import to the chapter that they are indeed given modified bolters to use. On very rare occassions, the most honoured members will be granted an inferior form of Power Armor. Chapter Dreadnoughts The Dreadnoughts of the White Exemplars are the most incredible of all the chapters Astartes. To be interred in a Dreadnought, one must have performed a near impossible act, like 4th Company Venerable Dreadnought Ameus, who bested an Ork Warlord in single combat before succumbing to his wounds. As such, to be in the presence of a Dreadnought is to be in the presence of those infinately your greater, an example all brothers draw strength from. Unlike other chapters, the Dreadnoughts of the White Exemplars still remain within their company, and when active only rarely serve outside them. Above their standard duties, indeed above all their other duties, the Dreadnoughts are supreme defenders of the Holy Remembrance. In times of distress and invasion, the Dreadnoughts are all awoken, their martial skills now called upon to defend their home, and they form up into devastating squads of up to 5 dreadnoughts working together. To attempt to board the Monastery Battle Barge of the Exemplars is truly to challenge the living and the dead. Chapter Gene-Seed The White Exemplars Gene-Seed has high levels of psychic mutation, but it is not fully known from whom the seed originates. However, the battle brothers of the White Exemplars are extremely sturdy, even for other Astartes. They cannot enter a Sus-an Regenerative Coma, but they can shrug off and ignore pain that would slow down any other Space Marine. An example of this incredible resilience is brother sergeant Vaknian, who was only slightly slowed down after a bolt-round had completely pulverized his kneecap. Furthermore, the Exemplars Oolitic Kidney is much more potent than normal Astartes, meaning they are immune to nearly all poisons and toxins, with the exclusion of those of daemonic origin. However, this means that the Exemplars cannot be sedated, meaning that any surgical operations are performed on waking brothers, who are strapped down with adamantium bonds to prevent any thrashing. Such surgeries are faced with grim stoicism from the brothers who have to undergo them. Due to the resilience, it is believed that the White Exemplars are of Imperial Fist stock, though it is not proven. Homeworld The White Exemplars had claimed a planet at the very outskirts of Segmentum Tempestus, near the Ophidium Gulf. The planet, designated as P434142, was known to the inhabitants as Vamth. Vamth was home to a once friendly abhuman (and possibly even xeno) race on the southern hemisphere, but they were chased down and almost hunted to extinction by the Exemplars, making the Abhumans grow hostile. The planet Vamth was a relatively advanced garden planet, it possessed no Hive City but had a large part of the planet dedicated to metropolitan area, while still maintaining a large part of the planets native grassland. The planet was composed 60% of water, meaning there are fewer trees, and the trees that grow are often short, but itwas more than enough water to create beautiful green grasslands. It was destroyed by the constant bombardment of the White Exemplars Chapter Fleet in 989.M41 to avoid the Lord of Change Urd'Sahn'Ehl escaping out into the galaxy. Fortress Monastery Imperius Fortalitium The Chapters Fortress Monastery, the Imperius Fortalitium, meaning "The Imperial Fortress" was an immense structure. Sitting in the middle of the huge Tesmadea plain, it had battlements upon battlements rimming its entire outward (and inward) structure. Huge Macrocannons sat atop the towers ringing the walls, autocannon, lascannons and heavy bolter batteries covered the walls, all the while the ground approach was filled with melta, plasma and flamestorm turrets. To assault the Imperius Fortalitium was considered to assault the most well-defended fortress in the Segmentum. However, the outward battlementswas not all there was to the Fortress Monastery. Inside, there were hundreds of chambers dedicated to their own specific purpose, as well as an arena to test your blade against brothers and captured foes. And deep down, there stood the Primary Gate. A large, golden door, a meter thick, covered by two adamantium lightningbolts blocking the way, inscribed with "Sealed with thunderbolts". Before it stood 4 of the Chapters Finest, 4 towering Dreadnoughts armed with devastating weaponry that no mere Battlebrother, Terminator clad or not, could hope to hoast, and before even these stalwart sentinels was a powerful void shield drawing energy from the core of the planet. Truly, to breach the Primary Gate, an army of massive proportions would be needed. It was unknown until the invasion of Vamth Notable White Exemplars Lamateri the Clear-sighted The Chaplain who saved the Chapter and opened its eyes to the inherent taint of Psykers and all alike them. Honoured Lorek Lorek is renown in the chapter as its oldest member and the last Contemptor Dreadnought. Dating back to the great purge, Lorek was an honour guard champion who was struck down by one of his former Librarian brothers in their refusal to surrender. As a sign of respect and gratitude, the champion was interred in the relic body of a Contemptor Dreadnought, and to reflect his lifes weaponry, a massive sword and shield were forged for him to use. Due to his long age, and incredible activity throughout the millenia, Lorek has gained incredible insight in the ways of war, and few master tactics well enough to catch him off-guard. Though now his advanced age press in on his psyche like all dreadnoughts, finding himself more and more exhausted after each battle and requiring more time in stasis, the old warrior is still ready to serve his Chapter in the name of the Emperor. Lorek took up the role of leading the White Exemplars during the Alamaan Insurrections when Legatus Incerius fell to the Brethren of Spites Eldar witch. Dominus Jandulac The current Dominus Primicerius of the White Exemplars, Jandulac has done much to keep his chapter justified, but he knows that without the help of their powerful ally, the Ecclesiarchy, the chapter would have been deemed renegade long ago for their deeds. Armati Princeps Julius Mangellan Julius Mangellan is the "leader" of the Armati Adiutores, and the oldest member of them alive. Through healthy living and extensive augmentations, Mangellan is over 150 years old and a trusted advisor to the various leaders of the chapter. He is the captain of the ''Duty's Call ''Strike Cruiser and always present during meetings. It is his duty to ensure the induction and training of all Armati recruits and to ensure they are given the Emperors peace if they are found wanting. Legatus Alexander Legatus Alexander is a towering brute of a man even outside his power armor. Legatus of the 2nd Company and Master of the Breach, Alexander is a fierce warrior who inspires his men to great deeds and greater prowess in battle. Though he is such a mighty warrior, he is still a Legatus and obliged to be protected by his Praetorians. Alexander is an Omicron-class psyker whos powers manifest subcontiously when under mental duress, often taking the form of turning his greatsword into a shining white beacon. However, as the Legatus leads from the front, he is often in harms way, and Alexander do not trust just anyone, which have brought his Praetorians down to three members. Though he could request more Praetorians, Alexander has stated, in bold words, that he will have no more than three ''"There must be three" Praetorian Olanius : Olanius is one of the three Praetorians who guard Alexander. Out of all the three, it is with Olanius Alexander can speak freely on matters of emotional trauma, if such a thing could be said to exist amongst the Astartes of the White Exemplars. Olanius is a skilled wielder of his Halberd. Praetorian Philipe : Philipe is the second of the three Praetorians. When it comes to matters of debate, it is always to Philipe Alexander can turn for a more ingoing analysis of a situation. As Olanius, Philipe wields a Halberd with great skill. Praetorian Frederick : Of the three Praetorians, Frederick is considered the best. Wielding a large, two handed power sword, the blows dealt by him are said to hammer down like a drop pod on a foe. In matters of philosophical and ethical questions, it is to Frederick Alexander can turn, for the battle scarred veteran keeps an objective and unbiased view of things outside of battle. It says alot for his skill that Frederick can make statements that do not result in the slaughter of millions of possible heretics and recieve no reprimand. : : Anointed Vespasian Vespasian is the current Anointed One, and is therefore the greatest warrior in the entire chapter. His swordsplay is excellent enough to take on twenty training-servitors at once without his armor without a single one landing a scratch on him. Vespasian is an extremely fanatic member, even more so than his other brothers, once breaking a battle-brothers nose when he "blasphemed" within his hearing range. Vespasian is also very flamboyant, having a whole retinue of serfs and armed guards to see to his every need, including a cherubiam whom carries a long scroll of prayers, and two servo-skulls with in-built vox casters and incense burners, proclaiming his arrival with choir songs and delicious aroma. Even so, the honoured chaplain is not prone to laxity, but rather ensures he can train and meditate undisturbed and without having to worry about maintaining his artificier armor, upon which is the very image of excessive embelishment. The only piece of wargear he himself maintains is the Filament Blade, along with the Master of the Forge, to ensure the priceless relic is always in top shape. Captain Jeannie Lorentanan The current captain of the Battle Barge Cleansing Faith, Captain Jeannie's own dedication to the chapter and the Emperor matches the name of her ship. Her record of daring deeds is long, such as the time when she performed a suicidal ramming on a Chaos Desolator Battleship, tearing through the lower part of the ship as the prow bombardment cannons tore into it at minimum range. Though the Barge took extensive damage, the whole armored prow almost tearing off and the frontal mounted turrets ruined, the ship came out on top. But it is not only through use of her ship she can be called brave, for Jeannie is also the first to fend off boarders trying to enter her bridge, roaring out her prayers to the Emperor and her devotion for the Exemplars as her chainsword roars and her laspistol fizzles out shots. Legatus Incerius The 2nd Company Legatus and Master of the Breach during the 39th Millenia, Incerius partook as a response force during the Alamaan insurrections Chapter Relics Filament Blade The Filament Blade is a chapter relic blade and was earned through service in the Deathwatch. Masterfully crafted, the Filament Blade is given only to the Anointed One, for no other possesses the skill to be worthy of such a weapon. The quite short blade of the weapon is the colour of charcoal, the power field having dimmed it over hundreds of years of usage. As the air patricles collide with the disruption field, the blade sparkles and shimmers, and the last view a foe will see is the reflection of the star-filled space in the weapon that ends the heretics life. Purity's Reach The Greatsword wielded by Legatus Alexander is a huge relic blade of mysterious origin. The blade is almost as long as the Legatus himself. What's striking, though, is the fact that the blade is cut off at the edge. It is not known how much longer the weapon was meant to be, but clearly it was meant to be far longer. Some speculate that the weapon was intended as a gift for a Primarch, for who else could have wielded such a weapon in it's unbroken form? Star of Faith The dented and misshapen form of Lamateri's Crozius Arcanum is at all times kept in a stasis tomb. It is guarded by four Praetorians and several chapters serfs make sure nothing interferes with the stasis field. The Star of Faith is truly the Chapters most venerated relic. Skull of the Traitor The only thing left after the horrible Malacar is his charred skull. While most chapters would destroy it without a moments hesitation, or at least keep it locked away in the most powerful stasis chamber, the White Exemplars bring it to the field. It is an inspiration for the men and a promise to the foe: No matter how powerful they may seem, they will end just like Malacar did; Charred by the Emperors holy fire. Tomes of Iron Faith Given to each Santiarch, the Tomes of Iron Faith are more than just books. Inside, admidst the pages of holy scripture, is housed a relic Conversion Field generator to protect the venerable Chaplains. Not only does it protect their bodies, the sheer belief of invulnerability it brings can act as a deterent against psykers and Daemons alike. Upon each tome is written a single saying on the iron cover. Abhor the Witch Deny the Witch Mercury Blades These Power Weapons are given to Praetorians, taking the form of spears, halberds, axes or swords. Taking inspiration from the Catachan Regiments Devil's Claw, ''the blade is hollow and filled with mercury, the fluid adding weight to where it is pooled inside the blade, giving it easier handling and more powerful blows. The Arms of the Honoured Fallen The huge sword and the equally impressive storm shield that were crafted specifically for the first and only Chapter Contemptor Dreadnought; Honoured Lorkes weapons are incredibly powerful tools, their size making them unusable for any but those girded in the Ironform of a Dreadnought, and none could hope to wield them effectively without the dexterity of a Contemptor pattern Dreadnought form. Even so, none could truly use these weapons as well as Lorek can, for they mimic the smaller variants of his mortal weapons, that are entombed on each leg of his Contemptor. The sword houses two Heavy Flamers by the hilt of the blade, wreathing it in deep blue coloured flames, while the shield has an integrated, one-shot lascannon charge. With it, Lorek can fire off a powerful blast of laser when his foe is battering his shield, but after that he cannot use it before it is recharged off-battle. Chapter Fleet Having been turned into a crusading chapter, the White Exemplars are rarely restless. Constantly on the move, it is rare that more than one of the companies remain on the Holy Retribution. As such, much weight is put into the chapter fleet, the more vessels the better, to make sure that there will never come a day when the chapter cannot deploy when it is needed. The White Exemplars have a massive fleet of Strike Cruisers and Frigates, and even a few Lunar Class Cruisers, larger than most chapters of Space Marines. Were it not for their high attrition rates, the Exemplars could very well have grown to be a potential threat to an entire battlefleet. Notable Vessels ''Holy Remembrance The Space Hulk/Battle Barge that now serves as the White Exemplars base is truly a massive thing. Consisting of three battleships and several smaller vessels merged together, the Remembrance looks nothing alike the common design of an Imperial Vessel. Rather than the arrow-shape of the standard ships of an Imperial ship, it looks more like a trident. The right and middle "prongs" have the armored prows of the Emperor class Battleships, while the left-most prong is filled with lance batteries. The ship can hold a total of 30.000 people, much more than the Exemplars need. ''Cleansing Faith'' The Cleansing Faith is the Chapters Battle Barge. While mostly kept in reserve around the chapter homeworld, when a foe is met that a Strike Cruiser cannot tackle, the Cleansing Faith charges into glory in His name. The Faith was generously "gifted" by the Forge World Pris Secundus, although the fact that it was so perfectly tailored to the Master of the Fleets, and the chapters, specifications for a good vessel puts this in a suspicious light. Unlike most other Battle Barges, the Cleansing Faith is rid of the frontal launch bays, replacing them with a heavily armored prow. This, along with its armaments of bombardment cannons and short-range weapon bays rather than lance batteries, show that even in the cold darkness of space do the White Exemplars prefer the furious melee from the long-range battles. Now, at the end of the 41st Millenia, the Cleansing Faith has seen more and more action, and it's days of reserve duty is coming to an end. ''Holy Zeal'' The Holy Zeal is the chapters most renowned escort. A Firestorm Frigate with a respectable service record, it was briefly lost to Separtist factions during the Sibu Uprisings in which a system declared itself a free state. The Frigate was boarded and captured, only to two weeks later be re-claimed by a force of White Exemplars sent to bring the worlds back into the fold of the Imperium. By some, this was seen as a tragic event, for the White Exemplars had a high attrition rate for smaller vessels, and that such a proud vessel as the Holy Faith would soon cease to be. But it would not be so. Time and time again, the ship proved to be more reliable and tougher than had first been anticipated. Above countless worlds and through hundreds of campaigns, the Holy Zeal has proven a reliable escort for any of the ships vessels, now being granted the honour of flying as protection for the Cleansing Faith and, on occassion, the Duty's Call. ''Duty's Call'' '' ''Strike Cruiser of the 1st Company and personal vessel of the Chapters Dominus. While the Dominus can take any vessel he wants as his own, the Duty's Call is one of the fastest Strike Cruisers in the fleet, and it would not do for a commander of one thousand Adeptus Astartes to travel in an escort ship. Allies and Enemies Allies The Regal Fists : During the fateful days of the Alamaan Insurrections , the White Exemplars 2nd Company was caught in a siege, defending the Orbital Defense Laser. Outnumbered and weakened, it was only a matter of time before the 2nd Company was lost, a loss the Chapter could ill afford, especially with the large number of Tactical Dreadnought Armors present. It was during this time the Regal Fists came to their loyal brothers aid. Swooping down on the enemy, the Brethren of Spite were shattered and fled the field. Ever since that battle, the two chapters have been powerful allies. The Adeptus Ministorum : The White Exemplars have strong ties to the Adeptus Ministorum since the days of the Age of Apostasy. Enemies The Darkened Exemplars: No one really knows or remembers why the White Exemplars and the Darkened Exemplars became such rivals. What is widely accepted is that a difference in ideology caused much suspicion between the chapters, but the true answer remains unknown The Salamanders : The rivalry between the White Exemplars and the Salamanders comes from differing views. Where the venerable Salamanders defend the citizens of the Imperium to death, the White Exemplars have no quarrels with sacrifising hundreds, if not thousands, of innocents, even loyal members of the Imperium. This has put the chapter in conflict several times throughout history. The Brethren of Spite : The Brethren of Spite and the White Exemplars have been hated nemesises ever since the Alamaan Insurrection where the two forces fought a one-on-one war for several weeks before more forces arrived. Quotes Category:Legionaire22 Category:Space Marine Chapters Category:Space Marines Category:Imperium